


Who You'd Be Today

by SyberJedi



Series: Stone Angel [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyberJedi/pseuds/SyberJedi
Summary: A tiny song fic centering on Chiba Mamoru without his beloved Usagi. Tear jerker.





	Who You'd Be Today

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes and disclaimer: This story is rather sad. But the words of the song easily invoke such images. And while sad, it's also inspirational as well. It conveys hope. I do not own either the lyrics of the song, nor do I own the characters. I'm not sure who owns the lyrics, Kenny Chesney sang them. As for the characters, we all know who created the characters.

 

 

Chiba Mamoru gathered up the pack, making sure that he had everything he needed before heading out the door. Luna padded along side of him, by his right heel, as he headed down the hall to the elevator. They entered it when it arrived, and headed on down. Exiting the elevator a few minutes later, they left the apartment building and headed for the park. The sun shined down on the man and the black cat as they walked. Neither smiled though, or even acted like they were enjoying the warmth. The center of their world, Usagi, was gone.

 

 

 _Sunny days seem to hurt the most_  
_I Wear the pain like a heavy coat_  
_I feel you everywhere I go_  
_See your smile, I see your face_  
_I hear you laughing in the rain_  
_Still can't believe you're gone_

 

 

Mamoru sat down on a bench that overlooked the lake in the park. Roses bloomed everywhere, their perfume scenting the air. It was one of Usako's favorite places to spend time with her beloved Mamo-chan. Nearby, a stone angel stood watch over the secluded spot. The Senshi, Motoki, Naru, and Umino had all chipped in towards the purchase of it. Mamoru had chosen the spot where it rested. Rei's grandfather used what influence he had, and convinced the caretakers of the park to leave the statue in place.

 

 

 _It ain't fair you died too young_  
_Like a story that had just begun_  
_But death tore the pages all away_  
_God knows how I miss you_  
_All the hell that I've been through_  
_Just knowing, no one could take your place_  
_Sometimes I wonder, who you'd be today_

 

 

Mamoru recalled the day that it happened. He had been at work. Usagi loved to take walks in the park in the early afternoon, after they parted each other's company from having had lunch together. She had been by herself when the attack came, and was unable to transform to Sailor Moon. By the time that the Senshi had arrived, Usagi was down and bleeding heavily. By the time Mamoru could escape from work, she was already at the hospital where Doctor Mizuno, Ami's mother, was doing her best to save Usagi. Rei had slapped him across the face, leaving a hand print that would bruise for a week afterwards. Haruka and Michiru both told him to stay away from them and Hotaru. Minako and Makoto turned their backs on him, asking him to stop coming around for a while. Only Ami, Luna and Artemis stayed by Mamoru, trying to console the Earth Prince in his grief.

 

 _Would you see the world_  
_Would you chase your dreams_  
_Settle down with a family_  
_I wonder what would you name your babies_  
_Someday's the sky's so blue_  
_I feel like I can talk to you_  
_And I know it might sound crazy_

 

 

Mamoru spread a blanket out under the shade of the tree. He then carefully removed the pack from his back, and removed Chibi-Usa from the carrier. His beloved daughter, Usagi's daughter, was awake from the nap she had taken on the walk over. The child she had died to protect that day. The tiny girl toddled over to the stone angel, and tried to climb up on it. Mamoru chuckled for a moment, as he picked the little girl up.  
"Your daughter is beautiful Usako. I wish you could see her. I know you miss both of us. We miss you too." Mamoru told the cloudless sky. He didn't care if anyone overheard him or not.

 

_Today_

 

 

A tall woman with long green hair walked up at that point. Holding her hand was a dark hair girl, who quickly let loose and knelt down next to the pink haired toddler.

"Hello Chibi-Usa-chan. I've come with Setsuna-mama to play with you today." Hotaru looked up at Mamoru at that point. "That is, if you don't mind Mamoru-san."  
"No Hotaru, I don't. Chibi-Usa loves it when you come to play with her." Mamoru smiled at the young Senshi. But it was a sad smile.  
"She will be back, Mamoru-san." Setsuna stated, placing a hand on his shoulder, as she crouched down beside him.  
"I know. But it still hurts, missing Usako." Mamoru replied.

 

 

 _Sunny days seem to hurt the most_  
_I wear the pain like a heavy coat_  
_The only thing that gives me hope_  
_Is I know, I'll see you again someday_

 

 

"When we see her again, it will be time for Crystal Tokyo's advent." Luna stated, joining everyone on the blanket.  
Mamoru nodded. "Hai. And until then, I do what I must. I do my best to raise Chibi-Usa and I wait for that someday when Usako returns."

 

 

_Someday, someday_

 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net on Feb 14, 2006.


End file.
